


Klaus meets Landon. (Warning) very sexual smut

by MikaelsonFamily



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFamily/pseuds/MikaelsonFamily
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Klaus meets Landon. (Warning) very sexual smut

This is an AU Fanfic  
Landon is with hope. But when Hope's father, Klaus, came to Mystic Falls and Landon saw hope's Father. it change Landon's relationship with Hope.  
It was 20:00 When the students of the salvatore school were visited by relatives in the rooms. only Klaus visited Hope. Hope wanted introduce Landon to her father as her boyfriend.  
Landon seems to be truly faithful. what is with your first time experince. Hope?  
Asked the original hybrid as he looked at Landon's body.  
Father that's not so important. it's wonderful that Landon loves me. Hope replied.  
Klaus smiled secretly because he could feel Landon's virginity in him.  
Suddenly it knocked on the door and it was Alaric. Hope I need your help! What's going on now? Asked Hope annoyed. and went with Alaric.

Klaus slowly went to Landon and then asked him: Do you wanna suck my cock?  
Landon was shocked he never thought Hope's father was a faggot. All he knew was that Niklaus Mikaelson was a fearsome original hybrid who used to make enemies in Mystic Falls.  
Wait what Mr Mikaelson?!?  
You don't need to call me Mr Mikaelson. just call me daddy. Said Klaus the Landon forced to his knees and pulled his own big fat cock out of the jeans and then he took off his T-shirt.  
Landon was afraid that this would destroy the relationship with Hope because her father wanted to fuck him, but he was still attracted to him. As long as Hope doesn't know it's okay for him to fuck with her dad. Landon smiled simply and sucked off Hope's father.  
You will give a good slave for me said Klaus who took Landon's Hair in his hands and pressed his head to the pubic hair. Do you wanna be daddys slut hmm? said the original vampire who let his cock slip out and slide in to Landon's mouth. Yes, please, I want to be your slut! Fuck me daddy please! Landon begged Klaus. Klaus laughed and grabed up Landon. both went on the bed of Klaus's daughter and Klaus completely undressed Landon. Klaus lies down on the bed and Landon began to slowly put Klaus's cock in his asshole. Landon slowly began to bounce up and down Klaus's cock. Both loved it that they fucked together. But Landon somehow also has guilt feelings because his first time sex is not with Hope. but with her father. But Klaus had seduced him.  
Landon began to bounce up and down Klaus's cock faster, that even Hope's bed slowly cracked.

Ohh landon! Do you like that? That you can feel my big fat cock in your God damn asshole! Klaus mikaelson moaned as he had both his hands attached to Landon's hips.  
Landon moaned loudly and said. "God yes! only promise me that this relationship remains our secret. Said Landon when he rides Klaus's cock much faster and leaned to Klaus and gave him a tongue kiss while Klaus jerks off with his left hand, Landon's cock. 

I only keep it secret if I can cum you in the face for it. Said The orignal hybrid horny.  
Landon positioned himself lying in bed in front of Klaus cock that he can taste the cum from his girlfriend's father. It wasn't long before Klaus cums hisbig load of cum into Landon's mouth. Landon swallowed everything and both quickly dressed up again and kissed eachother before Hope came back.

End


End file.
